


Quiéreme

by KittieBatch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: Steve tiene un deseo, quiere que Tony lo quiera tanto como él lo quiere, sin embargo, tiene un problema que superar, no es el único que busca su corazón. Spin-Off de Mr. Seduction -Omegaverse-





	1. Uno: En problemas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Gracias por leer esta historia, quiero aclarar que esta historia es un Spin-off de mi fic Thorki "Mr. Seduction". Si están aquí sin conocer ese fic, los invito a leerlo. Recuerden que cualquier petición, duda o sugerencia lo pueden dejar en los comentarios o ir directamente a mi página de Facebook "Fanfics by KittieBatch". 
> 
> Un beso y ¡A leer!
> 
> ***********************

 

**Uno: En Problemas**

La tormenta se desató sobre la ciudad justo cuando se quedó sin auto y caminaba por una de las calles más concurridas. –Mierda– maldijo sintiendo el agua caer sobre él, no tenía idea de a dónde correr o a quien pedir ayuda. Los taxis no parecían detenerse a su señal y temblaba de frío, seguramente cogería un resfriado de los buenos. El aroma de comida llegó de pronto a su confundida naríz y sus ojos buscaron con desesperación el origen de ese aroma.. Avanzó unos pasos y dio con la entrada a un restaurante que parecía de buen gusto.. Entró justo cuando la tormenta golpeó con más fuerza y el cielo parpadeó gracias a los relámpagos.

–No hay servicio señor– un joven moreno con aspecto de adolescente y uniforme de mesero salió a su paso.

–Está bien Niel, hay una tormenta afuera– Tony identificó una voz más gruesa y varonil saliendo detrás de la barra.

–Siento colarme así– Tony avanzó confiado, el joven mesero regresó a limpiar algunas mesas dejándolo solo. La barra apenas iluminada por una lámpara de mano no dejaba ver al portador de aquella voz.

–No se preocupe, la tormenta hizo colapsar a todos. El restaurante se quedó sin energía y la planta se estropeó y solo provee a algunos equipos– El hombre tras ese rostro por fin apareció y Tony decidió que era la imagen de un ángel. Un rubio de ojos azules y cabello perfecto parecía pelear con algunas cuentas.

–Gracias por dejarme quedar, no sé exactamente dónde estoy y la tormenta me tomó desprevenido- comentó sentándose en la barra.

–¿Café?– ofreció el rubio y eso suena a gloria con el frío que tiene Tony.

–Por favor.

–Toma pequeño extraño- dijo poniendo un café caliente y un sándwich frente al moreno que le deba la impresión de ser un gatito mojado. 

-Me quedé si auto hace unas horas, intenté tomar un taxi y ninguno parecía dispuesto a llevarme, no puedo contactar con mi asistente... así que decidí meterme a tu restaurante, Tony Stark- se presentó aún temblando. 

-Steve Rogers- el rubio sonrió sin dejar pasar la temperatura fría del pobre moreno. -Tienes que cambiarte, mi apartamento está arriba, ven, te daré ropa seca- ofreció y Tony asintió, se estaba muriendo de frío. 

Steve pidió que subieran el café y el sándwich y guió a Tony por una de las escaleras, llegaron a la segunda planta apreciando un apartamento modesto, el Omega no pudo evitar sonreír, todo el lugar tenía impregnado el aroma de ese Alpha, suave, como una caricia, eso le gustó. Era como un pequeño paraíso en la tierra. -¿Quieres darte un baño caliente o solo cambiarte?- ofreció Steve guiándolo a la pequeña habitación con una cama de buen tamaño, una pantalla plana, alguna que otra decoración y una puerta que llevaba a un baño bien equipado. 

-Tomaré un baño, muchas gracias- dijo temblando. 

-Todo tuyo- ofreció Steve antes de ir al armario y buscar algo que pudiera quedarle a Tony, aunque a decir verdad la diferencia de tallas era colosal, una camiseta que se encogió en la secadora fue la mejor opción junto a unos pantalones de pijama que guardaba de su adolescencia. -Te dejé algo sobre la cama para que puedas vestirte- anuncia.

-Gracias- se escucha la voz de Tony antes de ser opacada por el sonido del agua cayendo. Las luces parpadean, la tormenta continua y Steve suspira, jamás imaginó que terminaría con un Omega en su casa dándose un baño caliente y vistiendo su ropa vieja. Hace mucho que nadie además de él ponía un pie en su casa. Desde que Peggy apareció para decirle que se marchaba y lo dejó con el corazón roto. Preparó más café y el aroma se mezcló con ese rastro que dejó el moreno hacia su habitación, era difícil no sonreír ante un aroma tan delicioso, de pronto todo se iluminaba y parecía que estaba en un verdadero hogar y no solo ese sitio al que subía por la noche a descansar. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un Tony descalzo y vestido con la ropa que Steve le dio -Esto me quedó perfecto, ¿acaso tu novio es de mi talla?- preguntó secándose los cabellos con una toalla.

-No tengo novio, y esa ropa es mía, de hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía como diecisiete- rió Steve -Ven, tienes que tomar algo caliente, comer un poco y yo pondré a lavar y secar tu ropa. 

-Eres muy hogareño Steve Rogers- Tony dio un sorbo a su café y una sonrisa en su rostro se posó -Es buen café.

-Sirvo el mejor de todo Londres, buscó tener los mejores productos a pesar de ser un negocio pequeño. 

-¿Hace cuánto abrieron?

-Dos años, antes era una bodega que alquilaba a una empresa de producción de papel. 

-Vaya... Jamás vengo por esta zona de la ciudad, antes supongo que lo hice, cuando adolescente, pero a mi padre no le hace gracia que su niño salga de su zona controlada- rió 

-No lo puedo culpar, eres joven, atractivo y antes de que las grandes empresas pusieran los ojos en esta parte de la ciudad, era solo un barrio de ladrones y granujas, no pareces del tipo que se junte con ellos. Pareces un chico decente. 

-Eso dice mi padre, ser un Omega con un padre como el mío es un poco tortuoso.

-Lo imagino, yo también protegería a mis hijos si los tuviera- sonrió el rubio dando un sorbo a su café.

Quedaron en silencio un momento a causa de un estruendo en el cielo causado por la tormenta, no parecía querer amainar y las horas pasaban, Tony debería estar ya en casa, su teléfono estaba mojado e inservible, entonces se le ocurrió hacer algo. -Disculpa ¿puedo usar tu teléfono? el mío murió de camino hacia aquí y debería avisar que aún no me ahogo. 

Steve soltó una risa y ofreció el aparato al moreno -Todo tuyo, diles que estás en el Sarah's por la antigua villa del tren, aunque ya no queda nada de eso. 

Tony tomó el teléfono y marcó a la única persona de quién recordaba el número de teléfono, su mejor amigo y confidente, Loki. 

" _¿Hola?_

_Loki, soy Tony, necesito que llames a mi madre y le digas que estoy bien y que volveré a casa cuando la tormenta pase._

_¡Tony! Pepper está como loca buscándote, ¿dónde demonios estás?_

_En un restaurante llamado Sarah's, por la antigua villa del tren, su dueño fue muy amable de refugiarme de la tormenta._  

_¿Quieres que pase por ti cuando deje de llover?_

_Sí, por favor._

_Te veo entonces, llamaré a tus padres."_

Steve se ocupaba de la ropa de Tony en la pequeña habitación que fungía como lavandería, pensaba en tantas cosas y en nada al mismo tiempo, el aroma de ese Omega lo mantenía tranquilo, por lo general los días como ese le daban un poco de melancolía, sin embargo ahora se sentía bastante optimista, a pesar de que las reparaciones al restaurante volverían a ponerlo en una mala posición económica. Algo en él parecía volver a vivir, algo cálido en su corazón aparecía lentamente. 

Tony terminó de beber su café y por fin puso atención a aquel pequeño apartamento, era cómodo, sin mucho estilo, pero acogedor, a diferencia de la enorme mansión de su familia o de su gran apartamento en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Londres, ese sitio parecía abrazarlo, invitarlo a quedarse allí y ser él mismo. Contribuía a ese sentimiento el aroma del Alpha bailando por todos lados, pocas veces conoció a un tipo tan decente como ese, tantos hombres pasaron por su vida siempre intentando obtener algo, sin embargo, Steve ofreció lo poco que tenía y se lo dio sin hacer preguntas o pedir garantías. Una sonrisa honesta se posó en sus labios y un suspiro se dejó escuchar, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía de esa forma?

-La tormenta parece ceder- comentó Steve volviendo con una sonrisa suave, Tony pudo apreciar con mayor detalle a ese hombre y pensó lo caprichosa que se vuelve la vida en ocasiones. 

-Eso parece...- suspiró viendo las gotas caer por la ventana de la cocina -Oye, dijiste que tenías problemas con la planta de energía, si quieres, cuando terminen de secar puedo venir y repararla como pago a todas tus atenciones.

-No te preocupes, me las arreglaré- otra vez esa sonrisa que iluminaba maravillosamente el rostro de ese rubio y Tony suspiró sin querer. 

-Por favor, quiero hacer algo por ti y te aseguro que no hay nadie mejor para arreglar algo en esta ciudad que yo. 

-¿Acaso eres una especie de arregla todo experto?

-La tecnología es lo mío, soy el principal Ingeniero de Stark Industries, pioneros en energía limpia, entre otras cualidades. 

-Vaya... ¿millonario?

-Playboy y filántropo- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa -Repararé tu generador en menos de lo que te imaginas y será gratis. 

-Siendo así ¿puedo yo negarle a un millonario hacer caridad con un pequeño negocio local?

-Oye, no es caridad, es un agradecimiento por levantarme de la lluvia y darme un lugar calientito donde pasar la tormenta. 

-Jamás dejaría que te quedes afuera tiritando de frío, estabas azul. 

-¿Y se veía bien en mi?

-Iba perfecto con tu ropa mojada y tus dientes castañando. 

-Sexy hasta en la tormenta, creo que me caes bien rubio- ambos rieron ante el comentario de Tony y su corazón se llenó de algo más cálido que ese café caliente. 

La tormenta cedió y llegada la noche la ciudad volvió a ser medianamente transitable, sin embargo el tráfico aún era imposible, no había forma de llegar o salir sin atascarse un par de horas. Steve tuvo que volver al restaurante para evaluar los daños y ocuparse que cada uno de sus empleados se marchara a casa de forma segura, al volver tras unas horas se halló con Tony dormido en la sala con la televisión encendida en un canal de noticias, suspiró y decidió que lo dejaría quedar, mañana podría irse a casa tranquilamente. Tomó en brazos al Omega y su cuerpo recibió una descarga de adrenalina, su aroma le dio directamente y sintió su corazón acelerarse, sus piernas temblaron y su respiración se agitó, algo tenía ese Omega que le resultaba particular, no era como otros que conociera antes, Tony era diferente por alguna razón.

Llevó al moreno hasta su cama y lo metió bajo las mantas, él se quedaría en la sala, una noche durmiendo allí no lo mataría, era mejor que su invitado descansara. Al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta de algo, toda su casa guardaba el aroma de Tony, era como tener el sol dentro, algo cambió en el ambiente, era como estar en el hogar familiar nuevamente. -¿Por qué me siento así?- se dijo cuando se acomodó en el sillón para dormir y el aroma de Tony impregnado en los cojines le dio en la cara -¿Por qué con él?- y bajo esas preguntas se quedó dormido, agotado, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. 

La mañana llegó y con ella el aroma a café recién hecho logró despertarlo, el sonido de algo en la cocina terminó de espantarle el sueño y tras estirarse caminó hacia el origen de aquel estruendo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño Omega preparando el desayuno -Buenos días- dijo y se arrepintió al instante pues Tony dio un brinco y casi tira el plato que sostenía. 

-¡Steve!- gritó el Omega y el rubio se echó a reír, definitivamente era como un gatito, pequeño, adorable y dulce. 

-Lamento asustarte. 

-Lo siento, quería hacerte el desayuno antes de irme- murmuró terminando de servir la mesa. 

-Gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Me salvaste rubio, así que acepta mi agradecimiento. 

-Bien, bien, lo acepto con honor. 

Ambos se soltaron a reír antes de sentarse a la mesa y desayunar conversando de cosas triviales, Loki llegaría pronto por Tony, el Omega aún seguía con la ropa de Steve y parecía bastante cómodo con ello, ninguno hizo mención de ello, realmente resultaba cómodo estar con el otro, muy cómodo. Loki llegó justo cuando terminaban de desayunar, entonces Steve puso en una bolsa la ropa seca de Tony y lo acompañó a la entrada de servicio, así nadie podría verlo en aquellas fachas, se despidieron quedando en que Tony volvería pronto y se marchó. Al volver al apartamento y ver la mesa aún servida sintió un vacío extraño, como si una burbuja se reventara y lo regresara a la realidad, quien sabe si volvería a verlo, lo único claro era que las cosas no volvería a ser igual para Steve, no ahora que recordó como se siente un hogar. 


	2. Dos: Alphas

**Dos: Alphas**

 

Tony apareció por el restaurante una semana después, el lugar estaba abierto pero muy pocos clientes estaban allí, aún se veían los daños dejados por la tormenta, el cartel que dejaba ver el nombre del restaurante no funcionaba y ni qué decir de las flores marchitas en la entrada, dio un suspiro sintiendo un poco de pena por ese rubio que seguramente estaría en números rojos al pagar las reparaciones necesarias. 

-Buenos días señor ¿le ofrezco una mesa?- un mesero se acercó a él y Tony salió del breve análisis que hacía de las instalaciones. El lugar era precioso, ¿cómo es que nadie sabía de él?.

-En realidad estoy aquí para ver a Steve Rogers- una sonrisa se iluminó cuando, tras decir aquello, el rubio que buscaba apareció en la barra. 

-¿Tony?- Steve se acercó a él emocionado y claramente sorprendido, no tenía idea de que volvería a aparecerse, en realidad se resignó a jamás volver a verlo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dije que repararía tu generador, así que aquí me tienes, no pude venir antes, la empresa necesitaba un prototipo de un nuevo reactor- sin proponerselo en realidad terminó por arrojarse a los brazos del rubio y rodearlo con sus brazos, gesto que el Alpha imitó generando un abrazo íntimo que resultó placentero para ambos. 

-Gracias Tony, realmente no es necesario que lo hagas- mencionó cuando se separaron.

-Steve, hice un cálculo mental de las reparaciones que debes hacer debido a la tormenta, déjame ayudar- posó sus manos en las mejillas del rubio y así cerraron el trato ¿cómo negarse cuando ese Omega que lo hace vibrar pide las cosas con tanta dulzura?

-Sígueme- sonríe tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia el sótano - Te llevaré con el generador, actualmente está en un rincón en coma indefinida. 

-Te aseguro que hoy sale del coma- siguió a Steve hasta el sótano donde pudo ver el desastre que reinaba allí, no sólo el generador estaba allí en agonía, también se apreciaba en sus respectivas tumbas un tostador, tres cafeteras, un horno y una batidora, se preguntó si la cocina funcionaba bien después de la tormenta, era claro que Steve estaba nervioso tratando de arreglar todo. 

-Gracias por ocuparte de esto.

-No hay de qué, yo subiré cuando termine ¿bien?

-Si tienes dudas sobre algo o quieres algo, no dudes en pedirlo- Tony asintió y Steve volvió a la barra, ocupándose de que todo marche bien, según sus números, la tormenta lo puso en más aprietos de los que pensó, esa tarde llegaría el contratista para hacer el presupuesto de las reparaciones al edificio. 

El rubio no tuvo una vida fácil, pero se las ingenió para trabajar duro y cumplir su sueño, el restaurante era una posibilidad que compartió con su madre prácticamente toda su vida, ella fue camarera casi toda su vida, ella decía que algún día compraría un sitio bonito y montaría su propio restaurante, era lo que deseaba, pero se le acabaron las fuerzas antes de tiempo y Steve tuvo que convertir ese sueño en realidad. Ella vivía en un sitio para ancianos, no por decisión de su hijo, todo lo contrario, ella decidió ir a ese lugar porque necesitaba compañía y el lugar tenía uno de los mejores programas de actividades para personas de la tercera edad. Apenas se veían, Steve trabajaba todo el tiempo para levantar el negocio, ella comprendía que los primeros años serían difíciles, trabajo y trabajo, pero tenía confianza en que Steve sacaría adelante el restaurante. 

Tony tomó el control de la situación desastrosa que era ese montón de aparatos estropeados,uno a uno fue reparando sus defectos y aunque no eran precisamente graves sí que ocuparían un gasto al bolsillo de ese restaurante, algo lo impulsaba a querer ayudar a ese rubio, quizás el hecho de que lo sacó de la tormenta o que cedió su cama para que estuviese cómodo... o quizás porque jamás conoció a un Alpha como ese. Estaba el otro chico, Bucky, pero él era diferente, un ejecutivo, chico con dinero, del círculo, aunque le agradaba, porque en serio le parecía atractivo, era el polo opuesto de Steve. 

Sus pensamientos parecieron invocar a Bucky, un mensaje en donde lo invitaba a cenar, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, se conocieron unos meses atrás en una fiesta ofrecida por Frost Motors, la empresa de los Laufeyson, aquella ocasión conectaron, algunas veces salían, Bucky enviaba flores a su casa... cualquiera diría que terminarían saliendo, el día que se quedó bajo la tormenta estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a Bucky, pero después conoció a Steve y de pronto estaba confundido.

-Es hora de la comida- la voz de Steve interrumpió su trabajo.

-Ya subo, casi termino- contestó dando los últimos arreglos a la tostadora y escribiendo un mensaje a Bucky para negarse, estaba cansado y solo quería ir a casa y ver una película. 

Al subir se encontró con el restaurante lleno, las personas comiendo tranquilamente y un ambiente familiar que le pareció agradable, Steve saludaba a todos con una sonrisa y eso le fascinó, de pronto alguien entró por la puerta y se quedó congelado, ¿por qué demonios estaba Bucky allí?

Steve saludó al Alpha con familiaridad y Tony tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo o esconderse bajo una mesa y no salir de allí en años, para su mala suerte Steve volteó hacia donde aún estaba parado, caminó hacia ellos sabiendo que Bucky lo veía confundido, él no le habló de Steve, creyó que no debía mencionar su pequeña aventura bajo la lluvia, pero al parecer ellos se conocían, por la familiaridad lucían como amigos muy cercanos, ¿por qué la vida le hacía eso?

-Hey Tony, te presento a mi amigo Buck- Steve los presentó y Tony sonrió incómodo. 

-De hecho, ya nos conocíamos- comentó el Alpha con un tono que bien podría significar que comenzaba a ponerse territorial.   
  
-Sí... eh... ¡hola Buckaroo! ¿Qué tal?- Tony lucía nervioso, y no era para menos, estaba viendo a dos Alphas que causaban diferentes reacciones en él y que al parecer se conocían y que de pronto se pusieron territoriales el uno con el otro. 

-No sabía que se conocieran- comenta Steve claramente tenso, para el rubio, que su amigo, el que siempre ha conquistado a los y las omegas que le gustan, conociera antes a Tony lo desanima un poco, porque desde que conoció a Tony algo cambió en él, incluso fantaseó con la idea de pedirle una cita, Tony sacudió su mundo y ahora se sentía un tonto ¿cómo no pensó en eso? Claro, era un buen partido, estaría con alguien de su misma posición o con más posibilidades. 

-Bueno, yo tampoco- rió Tony nervioso. -Nos conocemos hace meses... no imaginaba que se conocían.

-Nos criamos en el mismo barrio pero a Bucky le fue mejor- comenta Steve desanimado. 

-¿Qué dices? eres un empresario honesto con mucho futuro -el Omega dio una caricia en su rostro para animarlo haciendo que un gruñido por parte de Bucky se escuchara. 

-Gracias- ese simple gesto le devolvió la esperanza, Tony parecía no tener nada con su amigo, quizás tenía una oportunidad. -¿Quieres comer? Pide lo que gustes, si quieres puedes comer arriba en mi apartamento y yo puedo prepararte la comida. 

-Eso suena encantador, me encantaría darme una ducha, he sudado- propone Tony -esta vez traigo mi propia ropa, mi auto está atrás, iré por ella.- y con una sonrisa desaparece. 

-¿Fue él de quien me hablaste?- preguntó su amigo serio recargándose en la barra. 

-Sí, y supongo que fue él de quién tu me hablaste- devolvió Steve con los brazos cruzados. 

-Debemos resolver esto, no voy a renunciar tan fácil. - Bucky ya no era amistoso y Steve tampoco parecía muy feliz. 

-Ni yo, lo siento, pero me gusta Tony y haré lo que pueda para conquistarlo- el rubio habla firme, serio, es un Alpha peleando por su Omega, ambos pelean por el mismo chico. 

-Esto será interesante- murmura Bucky saliendo del lugar, Steve era su amigo, pero Tony era el objeto de su deseo, ese Omega le gustaba y no perdería ante Steve, y tenía un haz bajo la manga, Howard Stark estaba de acuerdo con que cortejara a su hijo. 

Tony volvió con una pequeña maleta con una muda de ropa, siempre la llevaba en el auto, nunca sabe cuando debe salir volando hacia otro lugar y encargarse de algún negocio, vio a Bucky marcharse y respiró con alivio, estaba metido en un enredo, aunque tal vez solo se hacia una novela en su cabeza y Steve no estaba interesado en él, en tal caso Bucky sería la opción correcta, obvia, pero es que el Alpha rubio comenzaba a gustarle tanto como le gustaba Bucky. -¿Por qué te metes en estos enredos?- se regañó justo cuando Steve llegó para llevarlo a su apartamento. 

-No tenía idea que se conocieran, el mundo es muy pequeño- comentó tratando de sonar lo más casual posible. 

-Es muy pequeño, fuimos amigos muchos años, pero cuando comenzó a codearse con los ricos algunas cosas cambiaron, aún nos vemos pero prefiero no involucrarme en sus asuntos y amistades, aunque no es el único con contactos, sin presumir pero conozco a Thor Odinson, es un gran amigo y sin él no hubiese tenido la maravillosa idea de arriesgarme y montar el restaurante. 

-Fui a la misma escuela que ese tonto un tiempo, aunque no somos muy cercanos- ríe Tony - él estaba en los últimos años cuando nos conocimos, tiene esa fama de casanova. 

-Lo sé, es quizás una de las cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo, soy más de relaciones largas y duraderas. 

-Jamás he tenido una de esas, no me lo tomes a mal, pero cuando estás en mi posición se espera que si tienes algo serio con alguien termine en matrimonio y no me comprometeré por conveniencia. 

-Esa sería una mala idea, nadie debe hacerlo, eres libre de estar con quien quieras Tony, es tu vida- sonríe seguro de sus palabras, sin saber que confunde aún más al Omega. 

La conversación termina allí, Tony toma una ducha y Steve vuelve al trabajo, media hora después Tony vuelve al restaurante, busca al rubio con la mirada encontrándolo en una mesa donde juega con unos niños -Señor, ¿qué desea comer?- pregunta uno de los meseros y Tony pide la recomendación del chef después de pensarlo un momento -¿quiere que comer aquí o prefiere que lo llevemos al apartamento del señor Rogers?

-Aquí -dice con una sonrisa, hace mucho que no está rodeado de tantas personas. 

-Hey Tony- Steve va a su lado cuando lo ve -Quería pedir tu opinión sobre algo, hemos inventado dos postres nuevos, pero dudo sobre si poner ambos en el menú o solo uno ¿puedes probarlos y darme tu opinión sobre su sabor?

-Con todo gusto, aunque ya me he pedido la comida. 

-Excelente, pediré la mía también, estaba esperando por ti. 

-Todo un caballero -ríe- y hablando de temas más difíciles, tengo noticias sobre el generador- dice en tono solemne. 

-¿Cuál es el veredicto?- aguantó la respiración claramente preocupado.

-Bueno, el generador sobrevivió y le quedan años felices de vida, a casi todos, me tomé la libertad de reparar el grupo de agonizantes aparatos que habían allí abajo, pero la cafetera estaba frita, era imposible hacer algo, lo intenté pero no sobrevivió -dice bajando la mirada como quién anuncia el fallecimiento de alguien- es mejor que se prepare el servicio funerario. 

-Lo haré- suspiró solemnemente -Haremos una ceremonia hermosa y me encantaría que digas unas palabras en su honor. 

-Con gusto, es lo menos que puedo hacer- sus miradas se cruzaron y de pronto estaban riendo como tontos, cómplices de algo que nadie más entendía. 

Tony volvió a casa casi de noche, aún estaba en las nubes por pasar casi todo el día con Steve, aunque después se le arruinó la tarde al encontrarse con Loki y enterarse que aceptó un trabajo en la Editorial de los Odinson, la fama de Thor lo precedía, temía que intentase algo con su amigo, especialmente porque estaba comprometido con la loca Foster, un alma perdida y podrida que haría cualquier estupidez que crea necesaria. Estaba con esos pensamientos cuando recibió una llamada de su madre, pedía que la ayudara a encontrar un lugar para realizar una fiesta, en dos días. Entonces encontró la excusa perfecta para volver a verlo. 

_"Steve, ¿puedo alquilar tu restaurante para una fiesta privada en dos días? -dijo cuando el rubio contestó el teléfono._

_¿Dos días? Claro, ¿todo el lugar?- escuchó la voz sorprendida del rubio._

_Sí, mi madre necesita un sitio lindo y discreto para su fiesta de madres preocupadas por la educación o algo así, te haré llegar el menú._

¿ _Vienes también? me gustaría verte._

_Estaré allí también, no me perdería esa fiesta, gracias por aceptar._

_Eres tu quien me ha hecho un favor, a este paso te deberé hasta el alma_.

_Me conformo con una salida al cine._

_El viernes a las seis. ¿puedes?_

_Claro que sí, es una cita. -Tony ahoga un grito emocionado._

_Te veo después Tony, descansa -murmuró suavemente Steve antes de cortar la llamada"_

Era todo, Tony tendría una cita con ese Alpha rubio, estaba emocionado, hasta que recibió un mensaje de Bucky pidiéndole una cita para el viernes, ahora estaba en un dilema grande, uno muy grande, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, se metió en la cama con las mantas hasta la cabeza, no saldría de allí hasta que la tormenta de Alphas parase. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que les gustase el capítulo y hagan sus apuestas de con quién terminará saliendo Tony. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Tres: Pérdidas y ganancias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, gracias por leer este capítulo, pero seguir esta historia y por esperar y comprender las situaciones por las que he pasado recientemente que han influido en que no actualice tanto. Intentaré estar más activa. Un beso grande a todos y recuerden que en mi página de Facebook 'Fanfics by KittieBatch' encuentran material que creo sobre algunas ships, cuando estaré actualizando, y las actividades que hago con mis lectores... ¡Nos leemos!

 

**Tres: Pérdidas y ganancias**

Tony suspiró por quinta vez en la última media, estaba confundido, de pronto su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Bucky y Steve, ante su dilema Pepper sugirió hacer que los dos fueran con él al cine y después a cenar, pero Tony no quería eso, ninguno merecía tener una cita a medias, eso no es correcto. Así terminó tan confundido que ignoró como el brazo robótico que hacía de su secretaria derramaba café en la pila de documentos importantes que esperaban a ser revisados. El sonido de aflicción proveniente del robot por el desastre que causó sacó a Tony de sus ensoñaciones y lo hizo enfocarse en sus regaños a ese inútil que no desechaba a la basura por puro sentimentalismo.

Pepper llegó unos minutos después al escuchar el escándalo que armó su amigo y jefe -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó alarmada cubriéndose a tiempo cuando Tony lanzó un cojín en dirección a la puerta.

-Dum-E tuvo la maravillosa idea de derramar café sobre el contrato de energía con Wakanda- gritó furioso Tony, en ocasiones diferentes Pepper hubiese sido la voz de la razón, pero ese contrato casi le cuesta su relación con Happy, así que ahora estaba furiosa con el pobre brazo robótico, aunque después de atacar al pobre Dum-E con una lluvia de cojines, ella recordó que era solo una copia y el documento original se encontraba en su oficina.

Loki apareció después de todo el drama, sintiendo un poco de pena por el brazo robótico que emitía soniditos parecidos a sollozos y al que Tony engrasaba con cara de arrepentimiento -Para la próxima guerra, cuenten conmigo- apuntó el moreno de largos cabellos desde un cómodo sillón.

-Puede que tengamos una pronto, pero no será bonita- contestó Tony sintiendo a sus fantasmas volver -Steve quiere salir conmigo al cine y Bucky quiere llevarme a cenar, no sé que hacer, con quien salir...

-¿Quién te gusta más?- preguntó Loki con Pepper recargada en su regazo agotada y haciendo una rabieta de Alpha por alguna cosa que ninguno de los dos entendió.

-No lo sé... llevo más tiempo conociendo a Bucky, pero Steve es diferente, no es el típico chico que suelo conocer. él aspira a cosas diferentes... Bucky también tiene ambiciones grandes y trabaja duro para conseguirlo y está el agregado que conoce a mi padre y parecen agradarse...

-Tony, no dejes que Howard meta su nariz en esto- murmuró Pepper aún con el rostro enterrado en el regazo de Loki- maneja esto por ti o él terminará intentando casarte con quién represente una mayor alianza económica.

-¿Crees que quiera hacer eso?- Loki acarició los cabellos de Pepper con delicadeza y ella soltó un ronroneo contento.

-Es capaz de hacerlo...- murmuró pensativo Tony -Tienes razón Pepp, es mejor no decirle nada a papá.

-Entonces usa el truco más democrático que existe -dijo Loki sacando una moneda -Cara, vas con Bucky, cruz , vas con Steve...

Tony jamás se atrevería a mencionarle eso a su acompañante, la forma tan peculiar en que decidieron a quién favorecer con la cita, pero allí estaba ahora, frente a la cena más deliciosa de su vida y con un Alpha que solo tenía ojos para él. -¿Desea algo más el señor?- un falso acento francés se escapó de los labios de su acompañante haciéndolo reír.

-No gracias, aún quiero comer palomitas- sonrió Tony al rubio que lo veía completamente embobado, Steve era un Alpha que se salía de la media y eso era agradable.

-Es cierto, aún debemos llegar al cine... espero que hacerte la cena antes del cine no fuese demasiado, hace mucho que no tengo una cita- la expresión infantil en el rostro de Steve causó ternura en el Omega.

-Fue una maravillosa sorpresa, estoy cansado de los lugares pretenciosos, una cena en tu apartamento sin estar mojado es una buena elección- bromeó y eso logró relajar al Alpha. Tony agradecía de corazón a Loki por aparecer con el maravilloso método de la moneda, si todos resolviesen los conflictos de esa forma tan práctica, en el fondo también estaba agradecido porque Steve fuese el elegido, quizás era la novedad del nuevo Alpha en su vida, pero descubrió que le hacía más ilusión pasar tiempo con Steve.

-Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo- murmuró el Alpha tímidamente -no es un restaurante de lujo y tampoco es el estreno mundial de una película con una fiesta elegante, pero estos planes tontos son mi forma de decirle a alguien que me gusta su compañía y...

-Para, esto no es un plan tonto, es nuevo para mí, me gusta olvidarme de las cosas elaboradas, es un respiro de tantos lujos que aburren, jamás he ido a un cine normal, papá siempre conseguía las películas antes que nadie, entonces podía verlas en casa con algunos amigos, pero me hubiese gustado hacer las cosas como un chico normal- Tony tomó la mano de   
Steve con suavidad y un leve cosquilleo saltó de ese gesto, Tony pudo sentirlo y Steve también lo percibió, pero ninguno dio importancia a ello.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a hacer las cosas como un chico normal- Steve jugó con la mano de Tony y ambos se perdieron en esas caricias inocentes, como si fuesen unos niños explorando las sensaciones que causa el amor.

El tema sobre Bucky salió cuando compraban un combo para compartir, Steve fue quien habló, no pensaba reclamarle nada a Tony, pero la duda si él y Bucky tenían algo comenzaba a resonar con más fuerza en su rubia cabeza, un Alpha es territorial y él no quería compartir a Tony, desde aquella mañana en que Tony volvió a casa y su apartamento se impregnó del aroma del Omega, Steve supo que ese pequeño moreno era especial, conoció a tantos Omegas y jamás nadie consiguió hacer que lo extrañase cuando apenas se marchó.

-No me gustaría ser un entrometido en la primera cita Tony, pero.. ¿Acaso... tu y Bucky tienen algo...? Yo lo comprenderé, él es más del tipo de chicos que deben gustarte...

-Yo conocí a James hace tiempo, me gustaría decirte que nuestro trato es de negocios, pero él ha mostrado interés en mí y en algunas ocasiones fuimos a cenar y él ha presentado detalles para ganar mi afecto y yo he aceptado sus detalles... creía que estaba bien si yo estaba con él porque me gusta, pero el día que llegué a tu restaurante mojado y con frío supe que no son las razones por las que debo aceptar tener una relación con una persona, así que ahora estoy un poco confundido sobre todo, sobre él, sobre ti, sobre el mundo... -Tony llevó sus manos a su rostro dejando ver si frustración, de ser una persona diferente mentir a Steve sería lo más fácil, pero en realidad le gusta Steve y en realidad le gusta Bucky y es mejor ser honesto, no quiero jugar con ellos.

-Tranquilo Tony- Steve rodeó a al Moreno en un abrazo suave que Tony aprovechó, la sensación del cuerpo cálido y protector junto al aroma irresistible de Steve lograron calmar sus nervios -Yo no voy a presionarte, solo quisiera saber si puedo tener una oportunidad contigo, me gustaría conquistar tu corazón, no tengo riquezas o un buen apellido, apenas puedo con mi restaurante, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que me des una oportunidad.

-Steve, a mí no me interesa que no tengas una fortuna o un gran apellido, desde que nos conocimos esperaba que lo pidieras, estoy confundido, pero me gustaría conocerte más- dijo Tony sin soltarse por completo de Steve.

-Yo te conquistaré- dijo animado, y bajo esa promesa entraron a la sala de cine. 

Bucky no se quedaría quieto, para él, Tony era el Omega indicado, ese que esperó toda su vida y uno al que podría tratar bien, ahora estaba en una mejor posición y su sueño de formar una familia con alguien que ame y lo ame se reducía a ganar el amor de Tony, aunque era un poco irónico que Steve fuese su contrincante, jamás imaginó que Tony se fijaría en alguien con la personalidad de su amigo, pero esos son solo pequeños detalles. 

Era sábado, un día soleado, de esos que son escasos en Londres. se levantó de buen ánimo y sus pasos lo llevaron a la puerta del apartamento de Tony, esperó unos momentos tras llamar a la puerta y un Tony aún en pijama y con un plato de cereal lo recibió -Buenos días- saludó Bucky tras entrar al lujoso apartamento.

-Hola Buck... ¿Quieres cereal?- ofreció el Omega caminando hacia la cocina. 

-No gracias Tony, en realidad venía a invitarte a salir por allí, escuché que hay una exposición en una de tus galerías favoritas...

-Lo siento Buck, hay un problema con la Compañía y debo resolverlos en ausencia de mi padre- suspiró agotado, era un dolor de cabeza pasar un sábado con buen clima encerrado en una oficina. 

-¿Puedo  acompañarte?, tengo experiencia en negocios- ofreció el Alpha y el rostro de Tony se iluminó, ya que a Loki se le ocurrió que trabajaría para la Editorial de los Odinson, su fiel escudero no lo acompañaría a arreglar el desastre que alguno de sus empleados causó. 

-¡Sí, por favor, ayúdame con esto!- saltó el Omega dando un abrazo a Bucky, él lo recibió aprovechando para estrecharlo contra su pecho y disfrutar del delicioso aroma de Tony, para ser honesto consigo mismo, se le antojaba tanto arrojarse sobre él en ese instante, besarlo y recorrer su cuerpo hasta grabar su anatomía en su memoria, llevarlo hasta el máximo placer, marcarlo como suyo para toda la vida... 

-Esperaré a que estés listo- murmuró Bucky tomando asiento en la sala, aquellas palabras tenían un doble sentido para el Alpha, esperar, eso debía hacer, Tony estaría listo para él algún día, llegará el momento en que Tony amanecerá a su lado, será suyo, lo amará a él y solo a él, pero hasta que ese momento llegue, Bucky hará su mejor esfuerzo para conquistar el corazón del Omega. 

Tony fue a su armario para buscar un atuendo apropiado para la oficina, se sentía animado por la presencia de Bucky, la naturaleza ruda del Alpha enmascarada con esos atuendos de hombre de clase causaban un cosquilleo en su piel y una sonrisa en su rostro, Bucky simplemente le encantó desde el primero momento en que lo vio, no fue instantáneo, de forma gradual el Alpha se coló por su naturaleza y al final, llegó a gustarle, pero también estaba aquel rubio que lo acompañó a casa después del cine y, aunque tuviese pase libre para entrar a su apartamento y pasar una noche juntos, se despidió de forma dulce deseándole buenas noches. -¿Qué haré?- suspiró comenzando a vestirse.

-Andando Buck- Tony tomó las llaves y ambos se dirigieron a Stark Industries, donde el caos reinaba, Pepper intentaba controlar la situación pero algunos de los accionistas estaban molestos hablando de la incompetencia de Tony para ocupar el puesto de CEO en ausencia de Howard, porque ¿cómo sería posible que un Omega entendiera como hacen las cosas los Alphas? -¿Puedes ayudar a Pepper?- pidió Tony dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas donde todos esos vejetes estaban reunidos con cara de pocos amigos. 

-¡Necesitamos una explicación!- gritó uno de esos Alphas -¡El dinero de mi familia está invertido en esa Compañía y no voy a permitir que ningún Omega que se cree inteligente acabe con eso! ¡Tu deberías estar buscando un esposo y teniendo herederos que sí puedan ocupar el puesto que a un Omega le queda grande!

Tony escuchó callado cuantos insultos gritaban aquellos animales, sin embargo algunos solamente imitaron la postura del CEO, algunos que confiaban plenamente en las capacidades de Tony sin importarles su naturaleza, y aquel desastre no era cosa suya -Señores, ahora que terminaron de berrear como niños malcriados, es momento de escuchar y al primero que me interrumpa con más estupideces le devolveré sus acciones y será retirado de la Compañía de MI familia- inició Tony su discurso. 

-La crisis que estamos teniendo no fue causada por una orden mal dirigida de mi parte, en realidad todo el proceso se llevó con la calidad que caracteriza a Stark Industries, sin embargo, uno de los jefes del departamento de finanzas quiso tomar ganancias que no le correspondían y compró material de menor calidad que hizo pasar por ese que exige la regulación de Stark Industries, por suerte nuestros ingenieros de producción dieron con el problema al realizar el prototipo del generador que enviaríamos a Wakanda, el material no pasó las pruebas y alguien coló la información a la prensa... curioso, porque la caía en la bolsa de todas nuestras acciones se debe a ese informante anónimo... -habló Tony con seriedad, con esa expresión de quien ha descubierto a los culpables. 

-Y para hacer todas esas acusaciones con actitud Sherlockiana, debemos asumir que en toda tu inteligencia fuiste capaz de descubrir al culpable- la burla por parte de el mismo viejo accionista en lugar de molestarlo logró dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. 

-Así es mi querido Stein, lastimosamente el empleado que creó todo este caos fue una de esas contrataciones especiales, sí, esas que pasan cuando papi quiere que junior tenga un puesto importante, pero junior es un inútil que no sabe limpiarse ni el culo- dijo Tony señalando directamente al viejo- ¿te suena esa idea Obi? Fue tu hijito, el querido niñito inútil de papi que solo quiere dinero, que no entiende nada del a Compañía y que tomó ese puesto sin estar calificado porque hiciste un berrinche del tamaño de Europa, solo para que ahora por culpa de la ineptitud de él estemos perdiendo... 

-¡Mientes Stark! ¡Lo acusas porque es un Alpha y él merecía estar sentado en esa silla, no un estúpido Omega como tú!- gritó el hombre poniéndose de pie rojo de cólera, en ese punto los accionistas comenzaban a comprender quien era el incompetente en la situación.

-No lo digo yo, lo dicen las pruebas que reunimos, pruebas que fueron entregadas a la policía y que también tienen en la carpeta frente a ustedes, y también pienso acusarte a ti Stein, todo fue culpa tuya, tu facilitaste la entrevista de tu hijito con 'The Sun' y sé que esperabas armar todo este caos para hacerte del control de Stark Industries y presentarte como su salvador.

-¡Estás loco Stark! ¡Nadie va a estar con un Omega tan desagradable!- gritó el hombre justo cuando Pepper entraba acompañada por un grupo de policías con una orden de arresto para Stein. 

-Que disfrutes la cárcel Obi, espero que compartan celda- sonrió burlón Tony, había ganada, ahora a arreglar el desastre. 

Natasha, Pepper, Loki, Bruce, Bucky, Fandral, Sif, Tony y Steve se hallaban sentados en la sala de juntas con la mesa llena de comida que salió directamente del restaurante del pretendiente de Tony, el ambiente hubiese estado raro de no ser media noche, estar agotados por ayudar a controlar la situación de Stark Industries y muertos de hambre. Tony se hallaba medio vivo, medio muerto, con la cabeza recargada en Loki -Esto fue un desastre- comentó Pepper con el rostro oculto en el pecho de Sif. 

-Happy se va a enojar si se entera que estás metida en las boobies de Sif- comentó Tony -y también has estado muy pegadita a Loki...

-Los Omegas son suavecitos Tony, cuando estoy cansada me gusta recostarme en algo suavecito- murmuró ella sin apartarse de la pobre Sif que solo la veía frotarse con sus senos. 

-Fue un día largo para todos- comentó Steve viendo a todos aquellos que contribuyeron a detener una catástrofe, como le dijo Tony antes de ordenar comida como para un regimiento. 

-Pero las alitas de pollo lo valen- murmuró Fandral atacando la comida antes que ninguno, todos parecieron despertar y de pronto se estaban peleando por quien tomó el último aro de cebolla. 

-Gracias por traer la comida tan tarde Steve, sé que no tienes servicio a domicilio, pero realmente me salvaste- comentó Tony recargándose en el rubio y mordisqueando algo que parecía brócoli. 

-El fin de semana servimos la cena hasta tarde, no fue un problema y los chicos querían hacer algo especial cuando se enteraron que era para ti y tus amigos- comentó Steve pasando su brazo por los hombros de Tony acercándolo a él con suavidad, gesto que despertó un gruñido en un agotado Bucky, pero lo dejó pasar, ellos no hacían nada malo y era consciente que el rubio también estaba tras Tony y tras un día agotador, lo último que necesitaba era una pelea territorial de Alphas. 

-Me gusta estar entre personas civilizadas- murmuró Loki atrayendo la atención de Steve. 

-Loki trabajará con un Alpha con cierta fama- comentó Tony al notar la confusión en el rubio. 

-Mucha suerte entonces- Steve le brindó una sonrisa amplia y honesta que hizo mejorar un poco el ánimo de todos en ese lugar. 

-Gracias Steve, honestamente voy a necesitarla- y Loki sonrió pensando en sus propios planes. 

La mañana los sorprendió conversando de cosas sin sentido, como cuantas veces debería lavarse un gato al día o por qué las arañas tienen ocho patas y no seis o diez, era tiempo de ir a la cama, Happy apareció para llevarse a Pepper que aún estaba más que pegada a la pobre Sif, Fandral y Loki pedirían un taxi y Natasha decidió que compartiría otro con Bucky y Bruce, pues secretamente a ella le agradaba más el rubio para su amigo. Steve se ofreció a llevar a Tony a casa, en la camioneta que le sirve para hacer las entregas de los pequeños banquetes que ofrece llevó al Omega medio dormido hasta ese lujoso apartamento de la zona más cara de la ciudad, con cuidado buscó las llaves en los bolsillos de Tony apartando la idea de tocar un poco más, de acariciar la piel desnuda de su espalda, o enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Omega, al final abrió la puerta y tras adivinar un poco llevó a Tony hasta su habitación, con cuidado le quitó el saco, el cinturón, los zapatos y aflojó su camisa para que pudiera descansar tranquilo, la visión de Tony así de vulnerable y tranquilo lo hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, era el hombre más hermoso que jamás vio. 

Steve lo observó dormir por unos minutos y cuando pensó en que debía volver a casa y descansar también, Tony lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para abrazarlo, Steve acudió a toda su cordura e intentó liberarse del agarre del moreno, pero fue imposible, Tony emitió un sonidito de enojoc cuando insistió en alejarse él, entonces comprendió que era la naturaleza de Tony quien lo llamaba, lo necesitaba y Steve no podría ignorar que el chico que le gusta pide que se quede con él. Con cuidado se coló bajo las mantas y abrazó a Tony protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, el día avanzó y ellos seguían allí, en la cama de Tony, abrazados, compartiendo un momento de intimidad que quedaría impregnado en sus corazones y almas. 


	4. Cuatro: Howard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosuras! Después de tanto vuelvo a aparecer, espero poder seguir actualizando y no volver al hiatus, así que por favor, tengan paciencia conmigo, estoy super cargada de cosas últimamente. Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar la historia y visitar mi página de Facebook 'Fanfics by KittieBatch' y el material de los personajes que subo allí. 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
> *****************************

 

**Cuatro: Howard**

Cuando Howard Stark decidió pedirle que lo viera para desayunar, era obvio que no se trataba por una simple cortesía o por mera amistad, ellos apenas se conocían. Aceptó la invitación con cortesía, era el padre de Tony, era mejor llevarse bien con él. Ese hombre no solo era poderoso sino también un poco caprichoso, para muestra de botón era el estricto control que mantuvo sobre Tony hasta los últimos años, aunque recientemente Tony escapaba de todo poder, pues hacía lo que quería y eso era, mucho de lo que a Bucky le gustaba del Omega. 

No era el típico Omega sumiso que se doblegaría ante cualquier Alpha, Tony haría que cualquier Alpha se pusiera a sus pies con solo desearlo, él era inteligente, más que cualquiera que conociera antes, como Tony Stark no existía nadie. Quizás era un poco ingenuo al creer que Tony correspondería sus sentimientos tan pronto él los revelase, pero cuando Steve entró en escena comprendió que nada le aseguraba el amor del Omega. Una pelea con su amigo por el corazón del Omega parecía que era una tontería, y lo era de cierta forma, sin embargo, para Bucky, él era la persona correcta, ese que esperó toda su vida y no se quedaría esperando a que alguien más lo conquistara. 

-Buenos días señor Stark- al llegar se encontró con que Howard ya se hallaba en una mesa bebiendo café y leyendo  _The_ _Times_. 

-James, gracias por venir. siéntate por favor- Howard parecía agradable, pero esos ojos y la curva de su sonrisa advertía que algo se escondía tras tantos buenos modales. 

-No podría negarme ¿o sí?- tras sentarse Bucky observó por unos segundos al padre de Tony, se parecían tanto, aunque claro, Tony era más suave, dulce, tenía esos rasgos dignos del mejor Omega del mundo. 

-Estás en lo cierto- el Alpha se veía confiado, la misma actitud heredada a su hijo. -¿Café?- ofreció chasqueando los dedos, tan pronto como hizo aquello uno de los meseros del lugar se acercó dispuesto a atender sus caprichos.

-Negro, sin azúcar- pidió Bucky sin mucho ánimo. 

-Así que... ¿te gusta mi hijo, no?- Howard fue directo tan pronto el mesero desapareció. 

Los ojos oscuros de Howard advertían que por nada del mundo se le ocurriera mentir acerca de ello -Así es, Tony me interesa- contestó siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia.

El rostro de Howard reflejaba todo y nada a la vez, algunas ocasiones era tan ilegible y eso fue comprobado por Bucky y de pronto, como si fuese una broma en su cabeza bailó una expresión " _Poker_ _face_ ". Stark estaba allí claramente para proponer un trato, uno de los buenos, por eso lo citó y por eso usaba su cara de hombre de negocios, sin embargo la dirección que tomaba la conversación no parecía rondar la mercancía común. -Hay otro Alpha detrás de Tony, según comentan por los barrios bajos es tu amigo ¿no?

-Algo así- mencionó incómodo de la sola insinuación de Steve, solían ser casi hermanos, pero el tiempo separó sus caminos y después, cuando estaban reconstruyendo su relación apareció aquella mujer, Peggy, ella llevó a Steve definitivamente por el camino opuesto a Bucky, a pesar de que insistió a su amigo para que comprendiera lo que podría lograr si invertía en acciones de las empresas pertenecientes a los nuevos amigos de Bucky, su amigo carecía de codicia y se quedó con su restaurante. Y quizás eso era lo que molestaba a Bucky, se esforzó en convertirse en un Alpha respetable, bueno y que tuviera algo para ofrecer a un Omega como Tony y su rival no era nada más y nada menos que alguien que jamás podría dar a Tony todo lo que merecía, parecía una de esas vueltas de la vida llenas de ironía. 

-Vaya, vaya... supongo que mi hijo es la manzana de la discordia... a decir verdad Tony aún es muy joven para saber a quién amar o lo que le conviene más a su futuro, así que... ¿quieres ser el prometido de Tony?- La ligereza con que Howard hacía la propuesta aturdió a Bucky, ese era el trato que guardaba, el movimiento que esperaba hacer.

-Creo que Tony es lo suficiente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones- contestó ofendido, no porque le ofrecieran a él el trato, sino por el trato en sí mismo, Tony no era mercancía que su padre podía ofrecer al mejor postor. -No me interesa lo que ofrece, ganaré el corazón de Tony por mí mismo, eso es lo que un verdadero Alpha debe hacer por el Omega que ama.

Howard observó al hombre ponerse en pie y marcharse tras aquellas palabras, muy a pesar de la impresión que diera a Bucky con su propuesta, quedó satisfecho con la respuesta del Alpha, no permitiría que uno de esos interesados en el apellido más que en Tony intentara acercarse a su hijo, ese pretendiente pasó la prueba, solo hacía falta el otro... y de ese María se haría cargo.

-Dime Steve ¿cómo logras que tenga tan buen sabor?- decía María comiendo su segundo trozo de pastel, hacía una prueba para la siguiente fiesta de té que ofrecería. Desde el éxito obtenido gracias a la deliciosa comida de Steve y el ambiente familiar de su restaurante, ella decidió que aquel lugar se convertiría en su nuevo sitio de reuniones, gustó tanto a sus acompañantes que hasta el mismo Freyr la felicitó. 

-Es la receta familiar, yo solo sigo lo que mi madre me enseñó- comentó el rubio ordenando algunas copas y botellas. Era extraño tener a la madre de Tony un martes por la mañana, pero no podía negarle el capricho de ser su nuevo lugar de tertulia, además de que pagaba excelente por alquilar todo el lugar, su grupo era respetuoso y jamás faltaron el respeto a los camareros, cosa que ya le había tocado presenciar con otras y otros Omegas de buena posición... exactamente la prometida de su buen amigo Thor 'parezco un vago' Odinson. 

-¿Preparas esto para Tony?

-Algunas veces, aunque prefiere las donas.

-No sé de donde sacó eso de las donas, creo que fue en la universidad donde tomó esa mala costumbre, no son buenas, especialmente cuando ya tienes caderas anchas.

Las mejillas de Steve se volvieron rojas de golpe, la imagen mental de las caderas de Tony vino a su mente, tuvo que admitir que solía verlo cuando él no se daba cuenta, Tony en sí le resultaba hermoso, pero sus caderas despertaban en él más de un pensamiento no apto para una conversación con la futura suegra. -¿Acaso me dirás que Tony no tiene caderas anchas?- seguía ella comentando y Steve no encontraba donde meter la cara para que no viese lo rojo y mortificado que estaba. 

-Tony es hermoso- murmuró cuando pudo decir algo sin sonar estúpido -el Omega más hermoso que he visto, pero no sólo por sus caderas... cuerpo, digo, ¡físico!... él es hermoso porque es inteligente, capaz de lograr lo que se proponga, es divertido... Tony es único -Steve sonreía de oreja a oreja con cada palabra dedicada a su precioso Tony.

-¡Jefe, llegó el proveedor! -gritó alguien desde la parte trasera del bar y el rubio salió del trance causado por pensar en Tony y tras disculparse con María fue a atender sus obligaciones, ella sonrió complacida, ese Alpha parecía ser digno de competir por el corazón de su pequeño, aunque Tony no mencionó nada sobre que Steve estaba interesado en él, para ella era algo tan obvio que no dudó en comentarlo con su esposo. Tomó su teléfono y decidió preguntar por el otro pretendiente, esperaba de todo corazón que aquella fuese una batalla justa y que el hombre que ganara el corazón de Tony estaría a la altura de los sentimientos que Tony le entregaría.

_'¿Cómo te fue con Barnes?_

_Mejor de lo que creí ¿Qué tal Rogers?_

_Es un cachorro, no sé que hizo Tony con él, pero ese Alpha está perdido por nuestro hijo_

_¿Qué sugieres cuando dices que no sabes qué hizo Anthony con él?_

_Nada de lo que estás pensando papá celoso, digo que Tony se las arregló para que Steve suspire por él, no pienses cosas que no son._

_María, lo dijiste de forma tan sugerente..._

_¿Forma sugerente? Howard, tu eres el que piensa en modo sugerente, Tony no es esa clase de Omega, y si lo hiciera ¿qué hay de malo en ello?_

_¡Es solo un niño!_

_Howard, no es un niño, es un adulto que si quisiera ya podría tener niños, deja de pensar en esas cosas y mejor concéntrate en lo que hace feliz a Tony._

_Eres una liberal_

_Y tu un viejo raro._

_Tan raro que te gusté_

_Howard ¿vas a empezar aquí, por chat?_

_¿Por qué no? Estamos casados... tal vez es tiempo de darle un hermanito a Tony_

_Estás loco, muy loco'_

Decir que Bucky y Steve no estaban un poco consternados por los pasos dados por los padres de Tony sería una mentira, el rubio sabía que María Stark tramaba algo, pero no quiso ahondar más, cuando habló de Tony con algunos de sus amigos, muchos de ellos le aconsejaron que fuese con cuidado, el Omega vivía en un mundo al suyo y las cosas en su mundo se hacen de forma diferente, tal y como lo comprobó esa mañana que pasó sirviendo pastel a la madre del Omega que lo ponía a suspirar. Desde preguntas sobre su familia hasta su historial crediticio, ella hubiese sido la mejor agente de la Interpol. 

Bucky por su parte tenía el estómago revuelto y la cabeza confundida por su breve encuentro con Howard Stark, esperaba que el hombre comprendiera que Bucky rechazó el trato por lo sinceros de sus sentimientos hacia Tony. Quizás pensando en eso o en que no desayunó, se dirigió al restaurante de Steve, tan pronto como entró pudo ver a Tony sentado en la barra, bebía un café y leía el periódico tranquilamente, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y el impulso de ir a su lado, tomarlo en un abrazo fuerte para siempre lo inundó, sin embargo se detuvo cuando Steve se asomó para conversar con ellos. 

-Así que le dije que debía tirarse- comentaba Tony animado -y seguía diciendo 'No, no, no quiero' pero tenía que pagar el castigo...

-¿A quién castigaste esta vez?- Bucky se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo la conversación, saludando a Tony con un beso en la mejilla. 

-Bruce, perdió una apuesta- Tony sonrió al verlo. 

-Hola Buck- Steve lo saludó claramente tenso, otra vez estaba esa batalla territorial de dos Alphas que van tras el mismo Omega, no podían evitarlo, simplemente se daba. 

-Steve- murmuró sentándose junto a Tony. 

El Omega observó aquel duelo de miradas y suspiró agotado, se sentía terriblemente incómodo entre ellos y sus hormonas Alpha nadando por todo el lugar, terminó su café de un trago y dejó el periódico sobre la barra logrando generar un sonido alto que logró distraerlos -No sé que asuntos tengan pero deben resolverlos- dijo cansado -de cualquier forma, creo que es mejor irme, Pepper está un poquito enojada porque no fui a la tonta reunión con los accionistas...- sin esperar a su respuesta Tony salió de bar, el ambiente lo estaba sofocando y lo hacía sentir ansioso, más tarde Bruce diría que se debía a que ambos Alphas lo desean y que estar entre ellos tanto tiempo podría provocar un celo. 

Tony vagó por ciudad ignorando los gritos que dejaba Pepper en su correo de voz, no estaba de humor para nada, debía pensar en las cosas que pasaron los últimos días y es que desde que Steve apareció en su vida, todo lo que creía como verdad se puso de cabeza, creía que Bucky era la persona con quien podría tener una relación amorosa, el Alpha le gustaba, sin embargo ahora duda que el camino de su corazón estuviese con él, sin embargo tampoco estaba seguro de que Steve fuese el correcto, especialmente porque a veces creía que el rubio estaba interesado en su gloriosa humanidad y otras veces parecía que no sentía nada. A eso debía sumar aquella ocasión en que durmieron juntos, cuando Tony despertó Steve se había ido dejando solo una nota, algo lo hizo desilusionarse un poco, sentir que en realidad jamás pasarían de esa amistad que comenzaba a unirlos. 

En algún punto de su caminata llegó a un parque y se detuvo para descansar, la mañana estaba fresca y el sol intentaba colarse por las ramas de los árboles, Tony se sentía como un niño perdido, quiso hablar el asunto con Loki, pero su amigo estaba con el tema de la partida de Fandral, era inevitable que aquello sucediera, a todos les dolía la partida de Fandral a América, pero a Loki aquello era un golpe directo... Su vida era una locura, no solo en problemas de amores, tenía que lidiar con ser el jefe de la Compañía y con el tema de Von Doom. 

-¿Debo regañarte por no ir a trabajar?- La voz de su padre lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos tan depresivos que acompañaban su mal humor. 

-¿De dónde saliste?- Tony lo vio acusador y Howard soltó una risa descarada. 

-No le digas a tu madre pero fui a comer donas- comentó mostrando una caja con algunas donas.- y antes que digas algo, estoy dispuesto a compartirlas contigo si me dices qué te sucede. 

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Sabes que es mi kryptonita!- se quejó Tony, sin embargo tomó la caja y con verdaderas ganas tomó una dona de chocolate y chispas -Por estas cosas me pongo gordo- dijo antes de darle una mordida y sonreír. 

-Es nuestro secreto- comentó Howard riendo, su hijo se parecía tanto a su esposa, aunque tenía ese estilo de los Stark. 

-No diré nada- decía aún con la boca llena. 

-Así que... ¿qué tiene preocupado al pequeño bebé de papi?- Tony casi se ahoga cuando escuchó a su padre llamarlo 'bebé' la última vez que Howard lo llamó así fue... básicamente nunca. Sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarlo, siempre hacía eso, solía fastidiarlo con algo y entonces Tony se olvidaba un poco de aquello que le preocupaba y podía hablarlo con más calma, su padre tenía formas peculiares de ayudarlo. 

-Eres un tipo muy extraño Howard Stark- se quejó Tony -Pero nada se te escapa, así que lo diré... creo que me enamoré de dos Alphas, pero al mismo tiempo no sé si realmente estoy enamorado, porque por un lado Buck es genial, es maravilloso y sé que le gusto, pero no sé si debo estar con él cuando tengo dudas y después está Steve, es un hombre genial, increíble, pero apenas lo conozco y no sé si yo le gusto o si estoy basando mi querer conocerlo solo por la novedad... estoy hecho un lío...

Howard escuchó a su hijo tratando de seguir el hilo de sus palabras en un discurso muy rápido, tras tomarse unos minutos para comprender todo y meditar sus palabras, se limitó a pasar sus brazos por los hombros de su hijo, quizás jamás decía a su pequeño lo que sentía por él, pero Tony era la luz de su vida, verlo tan aturdido lo ponía mal, sin embargo era el momento de ser un padre y ayudarlo a aclarar su mente -Anthony, vas muy rápido, necesitas dejar de querer controlar todo... no puedo contestar las dudas que tienes sobre los sentimientos de ellos o los tuyos, son respuestas que hallarás por ti mismo, a veces queremos que todo tenga un manual de 'qué hacer en caso de' pero con el amor no existe tal cosa, todo ese caos que sientes ahora mismo te ayudará a encontrar las respuestas que buscas, pero no aceleres todo, ve despacio, deja que las cosas caminen por sí solas y si al final no llevan al sitio que esperas, no importa, otras oportunidades llegarán...

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi padre?- dijo Tony tras unos momentos, haciendo que su padre suelte una risita divertida y deposite un beso en su frente. 

-Soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas...

-¡Papá!

-¿Qué? Tu comenzaste Anthony...

-Estás mal de la cabeza

-Tanto que ahora te llevaré a trabajar, la pobre Pepper tendrá un colapso si no apareces- Tony bufó y caminó junto a su padre, un auto los esperaba para llevarlos a las oficinas de Stark Industries, Howard se encargó de avisar a Pepper que Tony estaba en camino, la pobre Alpha se mordió la lengua para no soltar un par de insultos y regaños cuando el Omega apareció con una cajita de Donas y su mejor sonrisa, ella moriría con un jefe como Tony. 


	5. Cinco: Malentendidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar, muchas gracias a todas las personas hermosas que estuvieron mandándome mucha buena vibra estos días, afortunadamente después de días terribles me siento mejor y he recuperado mis capacidades mentales por completo, así que ¡muchas gracias! 
> 
> En segundo, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, ya saben, primero me enganché escribiendo Kingdoms y después Sueños de Lobo (Pueden hallarlos si entran a mi perfil), después de mi mala racha de salud me organizaré mejor para poder traer capítulos tan pronto como pueda.
> 
> Tercero, pero no menos importante, no saben lo horrible que me resultó escribir este capitulo, y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, este capítulo es la otra cara del capítulo cuatro de Mr. Seduction, solo que desde los sucesos de Tony y Steve, me confundí mucho y tuve que volver a leer ese capítulo para entender el orden de sucesos, me gustaría decir que será la última vez que me pasa, pero hay más capítulos así, es el reto de hacer una historia paralela a otra... en fin, gracias por leer, comentar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Besos!

**Cinco: Malentendidos**

Pepper sufría con Tony como jefe, se supone que los Omegas son lindos, amigables, buenos en tantos aspectos... pero Tony era todo lo contrario, Anthony Stark era el reverso a todo lo que se dice que es un Omega, y la mayoría del tiempo está bien que sea así, sin embargo, cuando están por tener una junta con los accionistas y sigue sin aparecer, allí es donde Pepper quiere sacarle los ojos de una maldita vez. 

-Tranquila Pepp, estoy listo para domar a las fieras- dijo apareciendo con un par de lentes de sol y un café en la mano. 

-Te dije que no bebieras, mira como vienes- regañó Pepper abriendo a propósito todas las cortinas de la oficina. 

-Menos charla papá, no bebí nada- dijo bajito -estaba en el médico. 

-¿Te sientes mal Tony?

-Algo así, revisión mensual Pepp, ya sabes, tantos supresores puede ser malos.- suspiró -pero hablemos de cosas más bonitas como... tu y happy ¿cómo va eso?

-Parece que se enteró que usé a Sif de almohada y ahora no me habla... los betas son un dolor de cabeza...

-¿Estás segura que quieres estar con un beta? 

-Claro que sí, es difícil, pero lo quiero y él me quiere ¿qué más puedo pedir?... y eso me lleva al asunto ¿ya decidiste? 

-No lo sé Pepp, es decir, parece que Steve quiere estar conmigo, pero también es muy tímido y Bucky está allí, directo en lo que quiere, pero no lo sé, ambos me gustan, me da miedo equivocarme....

-Te propongo algo, James vendrá inevitablemente a la despedida de Fandral, tomen unos tragos y de paso pones a prueba a Steve. 

-Eso es un poco cruel.

-Pero así sales de la duda, Steve es como un cachorro enorme, necesita un poco de mano dura. 

-Pepper, eres malvada. 

-Solo digo Tony, necesitas salir de dudas... y aunque tuviste esa cena y cita con Rogers y te llevó a casa cuando casi morimos de cansancio y se quedó contigo, él no ataca de frente. 

-Exageras Pepper, Steve no es como los demás, es un tipo suave, discreto, no conozco mucho de su pasado, pero quizás tiene una buena razón para ser así. Además está su restaurante, él se hace cargo de todo solo, no tiene tiempo para tontear, y honestamente sabes como soy, puedo ser un maldito dolor en el trasero. 

-¿Que si lo sé? ¡Claro que lo sé! ahora mismo eres uno en el mío, lo que me recuerda, tenemos junta con los accionistas. 

Y con esa frase el tema quedó para otra ocasión, Tony sabía que no se acabó del todo, sin embargo, habían cosas más importantes que su vida amorosa, lo que no sabía era que Bucky tenía preparado el contraataque, y su primer movimiento fue el enorme arreglo de rosas rojas que envió a Tony, cuando la junta acabó, el Omega se encontró con su oficina perfumada de rosas y una tarjeta que decía 'Haces mi mundo mejor' la letra de Bucky era inconfundible, así que tomó el teléfono y llamó al hombre para agradecer el detalle. 

Esa noche todo el grupo se unió para despedir a Fandral, la mayoría se conocía desde niños, Stephen y Tony fueron al mismo internado y al igual que Loki, sus padres coincidían mucho, así que inevitablemente se hicieron amigos, sobre Pepper el asunto era que, ella era como la hermana mayor de Tony, su familia trabajó con los Stark desde que ella era una bebé y cuando nació Tony se convirtió en su guardián, Bruce llegó a ellos en la universidad al igual que Sif y Natasha, Fandral estuvo allí siempre, como el guardián de Loki, después llegaron los demás, como Happy y Ross, que se integraron por relación y Bucky, aunque no era del grupo, fue invitado por Fandral, en los últimos tiempos hicieron buenas migas y en cierta ocasión ayudó al rubio con un negocio. 

La idea de que el sitio de reunión fuese el restaurante de Steve fue idea de la retorcida mente de Natasha y Pepper que constantemente conspiraban con la vida amorosa de sus amigos, esas Alphas eran una pesadilla con piernas. Al llegar al lugar se dirigió directamente a aquellos que ya los esperaban tomando nota de quien llegaría de último para molestarlo el resto de la noche. Loki le dio una mirada curiosa, sabía que no podría ocultar a él su nerviosismo, tener a Bucky y a Steve en el mismo lugar ponía su corazón en peligro de un paro cardíaco, así que para aligerar el ambiente decidió saludar a su empresario favorito, que casualmente estaba conversando con el troglodita que Loki tenía por jefe. Tony se puso de pie y apartándose del grupo se dirigió a donde los dos rubios los observaban. -Hey Dorito, ¿es que no nos vas a atender?- comentó ignorando a Thor completamente.

-Tony, no me dijiste que venías- saludó Steve intentando no parecer un cachorro torpe.

-Fue algo de último minuto, estamos celebrando- sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Qué celebran?- se animó a decir Thor.

-Odinson ¿No?- Tony sonrió como si lo conociera.

-Thor Odinson, a tus servicios- y no pudo evitar coquetear logrando que Steve suelte un gruñido furioso a su amigo.

-Tranquilo Steve, este solo le ve el culo a Loki- Tony rió descarado ante la expresión de sorpresa del Alpha. -En fin, ya nos veremos- Tony se despidió dejando un beso en la mejilla de Steve volviendo a su mesa. Cada paso que daba de vuelta hacía que pensara en lo torpe, torpe, torpe que fue al revelarse así a Steve, porque claro, besar a Steve era tan normal... ¿por qué hizo eso? ¡estúpido, estúpido! Volvió al grupo intentando parecer normal, aunque claro, Natasha y Pepper no dejarían pasar eso y Loki, bueno él estaba distraído comiéndole la boca a Fandral. 

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos y la conversación fluyó, los meseros comenzaron a llegar con bebidas y comida, algunos reconocían al Tony y lo saludaban, incluso mandaban saludos a su mamá, Stephen observó curioso aquello pero no dijo nada, tenía que arreglar cierto asunto con Ross y ese pretendiente, Rey de saber donde y especialista en desear lo que no es suyo. 

-¿Te gustaron las flores?- preguntó Bucky pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tony. 

-Muy hermosas, perfuman mi oficina- sonrió dando un sorbo a su bebida sintiendo un cosquilleo cuando la cercanía del Alpha lo sorprendió. Bucky se acercó a Tony con la clara intención de robarle un beso, una corriente eléctrica acompañó la acción del Alpha, pero esa corriente no se sintió tan bien, Tony detuvo sus intenciones cuando estuvo muy cerca de sus labios. 

-Lo siento- dijo Bucky avergonzado y Tony sonrió para restar importancia al asunto, aunque no podía dejar pasar que la mirada de Steve se clavó en él, sentía sus ojos taladrar su cabeza, siempre están diciendo que las miradas matan, pues la de Steve posiblemente si lo hiciera. 

-Así que... ¿Barnes, no?- Natasha apartó a Tony del lado de Barnes y el moreno agradeció infinitamente que ella se metiera entre ellos, ese simple gesto hizo que la mirada de Steve dejara de atravesarlo y por fin pudo conversar con Bruce. 

Minutos, bebidas, no sabía cuanto tiempo pasó desde que Loki se excusó para ir al baño hasta que volvió con el aroma de otro Alpha en todo el cuerpo, Tony pudo reconocerlo de inmediato, sabía que pertenecía a Thor, ese era otro predicamento que estaba pendiente, porque Tony no era estúpido, si Loki no lo deseara, él no hubiese puesto ni un dedo sobre su cabello. Justo cuando pensaba preguntar a su amigo, la voz chillona e irritante de una mujer hizo que todos hicieran silencio, la vieron entrar con sus aires de reina agitando sus cabellos y viendo con desprecio a todos allí, por suerte, ellos estaban en un sitio donde no pudo verlos. 

-Debí imaginarlo- escuchó a Pepper gruñir -esa perra tenía que arruinar nuestra noche. 

-Vino por el mastodonte- añadió Stephen -sin soltar a Ross que se escondía en su pecho. 

-Quiero su cabeza- añadió Natasha dispuesta a cobrarse cada una de las que Jane Foster le hizo. 

-Alto- Loki detuvo las intenciones de la Alpha -No dejemos que esto arruine la noche, estamos aquí por Fandral, no por esa loca. 

-Estoy de acuerdo- añadió Tony -Ella no va a meterse con ninguno de nosotros, ¿entendido?- Y muy en contra de sus deseos, todos asintieron, nadie en su sano juicio desafiaría la orden de un Omega y jamás irían en contra de dos Omegas, menos cuando es de Loki y Tony de quien hablan, el día que Ross tenga la suficiente confianza para imponerse, ninguno de los Alphas de ese grupo podrán ser impulsivos. 

-Quiero seguir viviendo, así que... mejor me siento- suspiró Natasha- Necesito un trago -un mesero se acercó en ese instante y una nueva ronda de bebidas llegó pronto a ellos, pronto recuperaron el buen humor. Hasta que Bucky logró acercarse nuevamente a Tony, aunque solo conversaban, la mirada de Steve volvió a clavarse en él, era como si una vela ardiendo se pegara a su espalda, había algo con esa mirada que lograba hacerlo temblar. 

Una vez más, en otra muestra de que el magnífico Tony Stark es un estúpido, tomó una servilleta y con un bolígrafo que robó a Strange, escribió un mensaje. 

_Querido Dorito, en realidad estoy pasando una hermosa noche... sin embargo, cuando termine aquí ¿puedo tomar un último postre contigo?_

_-Tony_

Tras escribir aquello coló la servilleta a Loki -¿Puedes dárselo a Steve?- pidió con una súplica en los ojos. 

-La molestaré también- susurró Loki tomando la servilleta y aprovechando que Fandral y Pepper ponían al límite su capacidad para soportar el alcohol desapareció con el encargo de Tony. Su amigo volvió tras unos minutos riendo divertido y con rastros de Thor. -Está hecho amigo, lo que sea que enviaste, él estaba feliz... Tony, estás jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar si no apagas una de las llamas que te persigue. 

-Lo sé, aunque tal vez, no soy el único jugando- sonrió dando un beso en la mejilla a su amigo -Gracias por hacerlo.

-Está celoso, ¿sabes? él podría matar por ti... debes decidir...

-Terminemos la noche ¿por favor?- pidió Tony y Loki asintió. 

Era muy tarde cuando todos se marcharon, Pepper y Natasha tomaron un taxi dispuestas a seguir la fiesta en otro lugar, el lugar estaba por cerrar, y Steve comenzaba a despachar a los últimos comensales, fue cuando un par de chicas se acercaron a él coqueteando -Yo te conozco ¿no? eres el chico del calendario... ¿quieres divertirte un rato?- comentó una rubia mostrando el escote, Tony bebía un último trago cuando vio aquello, apretó los dientes y respiró profundamente, necesitaba calmarse, sin embargo, cuando la rubia se atrevió a tomar a Steve por la camisa jalarlo a ella para besarlo, fue todo lo que Tony pudo soportar. El vaso que sostenía comenzó a sufrir la presión de la furia del Omega, al final el cristal cedió haciéndose añicos en la mano de él -¡Mierda!- se quejó viendo la sangre gotear. 

Steve empujó a la chica sin mucho cuidado y se acercó a Tony tan rápido como pudo -Tony, ¿qué pasó?, hay que llevarte al médico- dijo al llegar junto a él, veía la mano sangrar del moreno y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de calmar su sufrimiento, de alguna forma tenía que ayudarlo, protegerlo. 

-Estoy bien- Tony apartó su mano de él con rudeza -Bucky sigue cerca, no te preocupes- estaba molesto con Steve, por ilusionarlo, por hacerle creer que en realidad estaba interesado, por hacerse pasar por un hombre decente y a la primera dejarse besar por la rubia de turno. 

-Yo puedo llevarte-  dijo celoso, furioso porque Tony quisiera llamar al 'otro' cuando él estaba allí, no lo entendía, Tony no necesitaba la ayuda de un cualquiera, está el allí para socorrerlo. 

-Estoy bien Steve, es mejor que Buck me acompañe- buscó el contacto del Alpha para llamarle cuando el rubio prácticamente le arrebató el teléfono de la mano. 

-Dije que lo haré yo- no iba a permitirlo, Steve Rogers el pacífico tenía un punto de quiebre y se llamaba Tony, así fue como descubrió que no importaba si le quitaban todo, estaría bien, pero jamás dejaría de pelear por Tony. 

-No quiero que lo hagas Steve, no quiero que tu me lleves al hospital o a cualquier sitio, eres como todos- Tony escupió furioso sus palabras. 

-No me importa lo que quieras Tony, seré yo quien te cuide- gruñó, de pronto la herida era algo secundario, era el Alpha y el Omega peleando, entrando en desacuerdo porque ambos están heridos.

-¿Por qué Rogers? Te espera una noche increíble con la rubia, no quiero ser una carga- respondió con un gruñido igual de molesto Tony. 

-Escucha bien esto- Steve se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios -No me gustan rubias, los prefiero morenos, pequeños... te prefiero a ti- y sin más, Steve robó un beso lleno de deseo de los labios de Tony, que correspondió con el mismo deseo. 

-Hospital- fue todo lo que dijo Tony cuando se separaron y sin más, Steve tomó a Tony en brazos hasta la camioneta de entregas y lo llevó al hospital, sintiendo aún el cosquilleo del beso compartido recorriendo todo su cuerpo, clavándose en su Alpha. 


End file.
